Brother & Sister
by NazunaMastaki
Summary: this story is basicly about a girl who has to deal with the lost of her brother. Please read and comment. Thank you


_**Brother**__**& **__**Sister**_

**Chapter 1 Suddenly **

You know it's kind of funny how one minute the person you care about most is laughing with you and the next your crying over them. Well that's what happened to me and my brother. My name is Elda Ribbon but my bro calls me El. My dad is a famous actor and my mom is a nurse who treats actors. But that is a different story. My bro is Kei Ribbon. My bro and I are like best friends. Sure we fight and scream at each other but hey we're brother and sister that's what we are supposed to do. See I thought that my bro and me would live together until we died of old age, but my thinking was way off. I still remember the day it happened. It was Jan. 15 . It was snowing and mom and dad were at a movie premier.

"Hey Bro. What's up?"

"Nothing just finishing my new diagram "

" Your going to own a great construction company and be a great construction worker K."

" Yeah and you'll be my little shrimp assistant and together we will have the best company."

' Hey! I told you not to call me that you Dork!" Then I tried to hit him but he ducked. He laughs.

" So what did you come in here for anyway." I know It wasn't to try to beat me up."

" Ha. Ha. You are so funny bro."

" Hey I try not to but it keeps on happening."

" I came in here to tell you that I made cookies if you want some."

" Yes, please. Give me 9 ,and get me a soda. I've been thirsty for an hour, but I didn't want to get up."'

You are lazy and greedy." He laughed it off. I left for five minutes and when I came back he had collapsed on the floor. I screamed then went to dial 911 then called mom and dad. I ran back to his room and tried to wake him up. I called his name. With each time I said it my voice got louder and louder. Then the tears came when he wouldn't wake up. I was holding his hand and crying over him praying that he was messing with me. He would wake up and start laughing but it didn't happen. I stayed like that until the ambulance came. I don't remember much after that except that I was waiting with mom and dad in the waiting room and crying. I knew Kei had problems with his heart. It was weak so he didn't get to play sports or do physical activities. I prayed that he would be okay and live to be an old man, cause 20 is to young to die.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 Wait

It felt like days, when it was only a few hours. It was hard waiting out there for my bro to come out. I glanced around the room again. Mom was sitting next to me reading her book. Or pretending to cause she doesn't take 30 min. to read two pages. Dad just keep pacing back and forth then looking at his watch. I knew they were worried about Kei. I don't blame them. That's there son , there first born. I got tired of waiting so I got up and asked the nurse for a pen & paper. I thought that I would try to write down what I say to Kei just in case he died. A few hours later. Man this is hard! I can't find the right words to say to K. I already wasted 35 pieces of paper. I wish I knew what to say to him. I mean seriously what do you say to your older bro when he dies. I can't think anymore I wish tha-.

"Ellie dear. Hear drink this."

I looked up and mom was holding a green cup. My mother is the only one who calls me Ellie. Cause anyone else is dead. " Thanks mom." I took the cup. I lowered my head. She looked upset. I wanted to say something. I lifted my head to say something but she was gone. She was on the other side of the room next to dad. None of us were happy.

" Mr. & Mrs. Ribbon!. I came as soon as I got the message."

Oh great she's here. Ladies and gentlemen let's start the cat fight.

Her name is Erica Door. To tell you the truth I hate her guts. She's rude, stuck up, and a huge slut. She's cheated on my brother about 10 times. Oh but don't worry my big Bro knew he just didn't say anything to her. She was always trying to start a fight with me. And this time if she starts one she is going to get a knuckle sandwich. The only reason my brother hasn't dumped her is because our parents chose her for his girlfriend.

" Is my poor K okay. I've been in a total panic since I heard he was in the hospital."

" It's okay Erica. Don't worry it'll be okay. Here let me get you something to drink."

My mother and father left to get her a drink." You know you weren't in a total panic cause when I called you were like whatever."

" Well guess what I was on a very important date."

" A date to cheat on my brother."

" Your just jealous because I can get a date and you can't."

' Say one more word and I swear." I was getting really angry with her and I can't control my angry.

" Word. What are you going to do. Little shrimp."

That was the last straw. I swung my arm back and punched her right in her face. Then when she was on the ground I took all my angry out on her. Most of it came from me hating her guts the other was cause she cheated on my big bro. She couldn't even get a punch in. When my parents came in they pulled me off of her. Then she played the innonce act.

" I don't know what happened to her Mrs. Ribbon. She just started hitting me."

" You had it coming you slut." I hated her so much at time. I wanted to punch her face in.

" Ellie dear why did you hit Erica. What has she ever done to you?"

" WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO ME! LOTS OF THINGS. TEASED ME, RIPPED UP MY HOMEWORK, SPILLED SODA ON MY DRAWINGS, AND BURNED ALMOST HALF OF MY MANGA'S BECAUSE SHE WAS COLD. HELLO HAVE YOU HEARD OF A HEATER THAT YEAH YOU CAN TURN ON. THE THING THAT SHE DID THE MOST WAS DATE AND SLEEP WITH OTHER FREAKING GUYS THAT AREN'T MY BROTHER. SHE'S A SLUT THAT ACT 'S LIKE A GOODY GOODY WHEN YOU GUYS ARE HERE , ANY OTHER TIME SHE'S A SELFISH JERK!" There I said everything I wanted to say about her to mom and dad.

" Erica is it true that you cheated on Kei?"

" Yes, is that true Erica that you cheated on Kei. Please we want to know if you cheated on him so we can fix this small prob-"

" I'm so sorry I'm late. Is Kei alright. When I got the message from El I rushed over here."

" Leslie you came!" This is Leslie the girl my brother is cheating on with Erica. Leslie is the opposite of Erica. She's sweet and nice always giving. Helping me out with things. She gives me tips on things to make them seem or look better. She's like a sister I never had I really love her. I know my brother loves her to because every time he's with her he acts like a little kid at Christmas.

" Who do you think you are running in here like some love sick girl looking for her father."

" Yes, I like to say who are you and how do you know Ellie?"

" It's okay mom she's a friend's of K's. So Leslie what took you so long to get here?" She never takes this long to get some where, I'm just making sure she's okay.

" Oh well I was getting a check up for something."

" A check up but didn't you just get one last month? Oh my gosh are you sick Leslie, are you okay!"

" Yes, El I'm okay I'm just well. Kai didn't want me to tell you this but El you are going to get a niece or nephew. Well it's just that I'm pregnant with your brother's baby."

Everyone in the room went What.

" Oh I'm so happy for you Leslie. I can't wait for the baby to come."

" Now who are you and why are you pregnant with my son's kid?"

" Oh I'm so sorry Mrs. Ribbon. My name is Leslie Golden. Your son chose me to be his new girlfriend after he found out that Erica was cheating on him. He was going to introduce me to you on Valentine's day, but this came up so yes I am his current girlfriend. It's very nice to meet you. I have waited so long to meet the both of you."

" Oh what a sweet girl. Let's talk over here dear."

" So Kai picked you out. Well he's got good taste in woman."

For a moment my parents were happy. I haven't seen them happy since they saw what happened to Kei until that little slut ruined it. By ruining it she slapped Leslie in the face.

" You SLUT who do you think you are trying to steal my man."

I was about to step in and beat the snot out of her when all a sudden Leslie hits her so hard Erica falls down on the floor.

" Sorry but I don't like people hitting me. Plus I'm not a slut you're the one that sleeps with every little thing that moves"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 Don't Go

I was happy and shocked at the same time. I think mom and dad were happy too. Erica finally got what she deserved. But after all this happened a nurse walked in and told us that we could see Kei. Everyone in the room was happy and scared to see Kei.

We walked down the hall and, it felt that the more we walked down the longer the hallway got. I felt my heart start to beat very hard that I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. I got to thinking what if Kei actually died what would I do what would what would I say to him. I just can't help but wond--BONK!!.

" Oh! That hurt."

" Well watch were your going ya little shrimp."

" Thank you all for coming he may take visitors now. Only one at a time. We don't want anything to happen to him. "

Which actually means that the hospital doesn't want to get sued.

" The first one he wants to see is a woman named um Erica Silver.

" That would be me of course."

" Like he would want to give you anything."

I laughed at Leslie comment because she was 100 right. But Erica just glares at Leslie and walks into the room. The door is closed right behind here. The one thing that kills me is that the room is sound proof. Which sucks cause how am I supposed to listen in on them. Not even a minute is passed and Erica is coming out of the room screaming.

" I hate you Kei I'm so glad that your going to die cause no one wants to see your ugly face again. Have a nice freaking life."

Then she storms off and starts mumbling things I can't understand and probably don't want to know what she is saying. Mom and dad are next. They are in there for 30 minutes. They come out with red eyes but I guess they were happy that they could see him one last time. Then Leslie goes next and she is there just a long as mom and dad were. She came out still crying and holding here tummy. I was about to go in when the nurse said.

" A girl named Elda is next. But Kei has asked that everyone goes into the waiting room and wait for her. He wants a privacy to talk to her."

Then every one leaves. I really started to feel my heart beat outside my chest. My cheeks felt red and hot. The nurse opened the door and told me to go right on in. I was scared to go in, but I did. At that moment I felt the hot tears build up and then run down my very cold face. I really don't want to see my brother on his death bed ,because I just to know that he was going to die. But the nurse was holding the door opened for me. So I held my breath and walked into the cold room were my brother is.

The room was lit but only by two large ceiling light's, the window and the monitor's that Kei was hooked up to. So the room was dark in some area's. I walked over to were Kei was laying down at. I saw a chair on the left side of the bed so I went over there and sat next to him. His face was a greenish-blue color but that was because if the monitor's glowing, but if you got past the that you saw that he looked pale. I'm not that he was pale all the time but he was paler then usual, as if all the blood left his face. He had about 20 wires coming out of him. The monitor on the opposite side of me was beeping every second . On the monitor it showed his breathing and his heart rate. I looked real close to the line on the heart. It was going up and down it was really low for a regular person but lower than Kei's normal heart beat. I kept looking at the line and listening to the beat thinking that as long as it keeps beating Kei's still alive. This made my heart slow down a little but not a lot.

" Elda… Elda"

I jumped when I heard him call my name. I took my eyes off the monitor and onto Kei's face. His big dark brown eyes staring at me full of joy and happiness. Seeing them like this made the tears come running back to my eyes. I closed my eyes at and just let the tears run down. I didn't care that he saw me crying anymore. I just wished that he could get out of this and we can hang out again. Then I felt something cold but warm hit my face. I opened my eyes and saw that Kei had raised the bed so he can sit up and put his hand on my face.

" Hey El, why are you crying there is no need for that wussy kind of thing right now sis."

" I don't know why I'm crying" I say to him. " They just stared falling on there own free will. "

" Well it's alright this time I guess. You want to know what I was thinking about since I'm been in here."

" What" As I say this I take his hand off my face and put in my lap and held it really tight.

" I was thinking about the first time I saw you. Coming home from first grade and having the maid drive me to the hospital. Waiting in the waiting room then being let into the room to see you. I remember you look me straight in the eyes , knowing I was your brother then waving your hand at me. Then thinking about all the time we spent to together. I want to tell you that I'm happy that I'm your brother El. No one in the world makes me has happy has you do. You know I never lie to you."

This made me so angry that I started to yell. " SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU MARRIED LESLIE , YOUR GOING TO HAVE A CHILD WITH HER AND THAT YOU WERE GETTING WEAKER!"

" Okay .Okay . No need to shout at me. I was going to tell you."

" When were you going to tell me Kei!"

" After you took exams I didn't want to stress you out so that you did bad on our test's."

" So how did all of this happen?"" Well when I went to the doctor in July. He said that my heart was about to give out on me and that it was to late to do anything to fix it. So he I should do everything I wanted to do before I died. Which he told me was in 6 months. So that night I told Leslie that I wanted to marry her. And in September we got married. I'm sorry I didn't invite you it's just that you know everyone would make a big thing. Then a month later we tried for a baby. I at least I wanted a child to be born to follow in my footstep's when I died. A month later she told me that we were going to have a baby. I was so happy. Then I knew that I wanted to spend more time with everyone before I left."

" So that's why you took me every where and did all those things with me?"

" Yes I wanted you to remember me in a good way. So that everyone had a wonderful memory of me. So you could tell my kid what a good father I was. "

I felt my self about to cry, but I tried to hold it in.

" El go to the closet and pull that envelope out of my pant pocket please."

" Sure" I get up and walked over to the closet pulled his pant's out and found the envelope. It felt kind of heavy. I brought it over to him. I was about to hand it over to him when he said.

" No, that's for you El. It's all the money you need for college , opening the company and hiring people. I been saving it up since I was born. It's around 6-8 million dollars."

I opened my eyes in shock." I can't take this ,this is your money you don't have to give this to me. I can find a job. To pay for all the things I need."

" No, I don't need the money any more, so please take it. I want you to live your dream out. I want to look down from heaven and see you own this huge company. Alright?"

I nodded my head up and down in understanding what he said. " Don't worry bro I will make you proud."

" Oh! And in my room is a box of things for everyone so give them to the right people okay. Take care of the family okay sis. Alright this is all your job now."

" Alright I will." I stared to cry, and when I looked a him he was crying to. So I put the evelope in my jacket pocket and gave him a big hug. I just wanted to remember his touch as I got older. " I love you so much Kei. You're the only true friend I ever had. I won't ever forget you . Please come back and visit it me."

" I will. I'll come as much as I can. I love you too. So much that I wish I didn't have to die."

We stayed like this for about five minutes then we slowly loosened the grip until one set of our hands are linked together.

" Well this is time for me to say goodbye El. I'll be watching over you. So don't do anything stupid."

" I won't," then I laughed and he smiled.

" Goodbye Elda. I love you."

" Good bye Kei. I love you too." Then he closed his eyes and didn't open them. The monitor that was looking for his heart. The line that went up and down went straight and the beeping that went off every second was know going off like a signal. He was gone, called up into heaven. I lowered his hand on the bed. Got up and went outside to tell the nurse that the monitor had gone off and to call a doctor. She ran as fast as she could to tell him. While I walked slowly as I could back to the room to look at him one last time. '' Good bye Kei. I will miss you." Then I walked out the room closed the door, and walked down the hall on my why to the waiting room to tell my parents and Leslie want had happen to Kei.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 Gone For Good

As I came a out of the elevator and walked into the waiting room mom asked me what happened. I told her that Kei had died, and she had a meltdown. I said that I had to go to the bathroom. And got out of there as soon as I could. I already saw mom upset once I can't handle so see her like that again. I ran into a stall put the lid down and cried to myself silently so no one could hear me. After away I heard s knock on the door. I yelled taken, but they kept knocking so I opened the door. It was Leslie." Oh it's just you."

" Come on El , let's go for a ride in the car. I'll take you out to eat.."

" I said ok, and we walked out of the hospital. We got to her car and drove off. It was silent in the car. I looked at the time in the car it was 2 am in the morning. Time does pass by when your worried about a loved one.

" El I know your upset about your brother dieing, but do you think he wanted to see you like this do you?"

" I know, but It's just hard not to have him around any more. He was my only real friend."

" Yeah well I have to deal with a kid. Then have to tell it were there father is. So cheer up. I'm taking you to your favorite place. Red Lobster."

" Thanks Leslie." We started talking and ended up having a great time. It was around 12:30p.m. when Leslie brought me home. I saw mom and dad's car in the drive way. I got out of the car and was about to walk in when I remembered what Kei told me. " Leslie!" I shout to get her attention before she left.

" What do you what El?"

" I just remember that Kei had some gift's for everyone in his room and I was going to give them to every once we got home."

" Oh okay. Well give me a second to park the car and I'll be right in there okay."

" Alright," I yell back. I ran into the house to find mom and dad. They were in the living room watching TV.

" Oh Ellie dear your back. Did you have fun with Leslie?"

" Never mind that I need you both to stay here and wait until I get back with gifts that Kei told me to give you guys."

" Hey why did you take off like that you couldn't wait for me?"

" Sorry, I was trying to find mom and dad but stay here until I get back okay." I didn't wait for there answer's I just took off to Kei's room since it was on the third floor. When I got up there I took a sec to catch my breath. The door to Kei's room was closed, someone probably closed it earlier yesterday. I felt my heart start to pound when I grabbed the door knob. I guess my heart didn't want to go into his room ,but I had to make sure I keep my brother's promise. As I opened the door a cold rush of air hit me. It felt as if it was below freezing in the room. Everything including the dresser, closet, and normal things that aren't affected by hot or cold was freezing. It felt so life less and dead. It's almost like when Kei died everything died along with him. I have to shake this feeling off I can't think about this. I looked around the his room for the gifts. After searching his room for 45 minutes I finally found them they were on the top shelf in the way back of his closet. He probably hid them there so mom or the maids wouldn't find them. I rushed back downstairs to get back to everyone to hand them out." Okay I'm back."

" Finally you've been up there for over an hour. Hey what are those?"

" There the gift's that Kei told me to past out to you guys. Um here these are for you mom and dad and this is for you Leslie."

" Oh my it's a …"

" What is it mom?" And what mom was holding in her lap was a scrapbook of memories of the family. The cover was so pretty, all covered in pink and purple with a hint of gold thread that was sewed in. It looked as if Kei had made it himself since he didn't do physical activity. All the sections in the book where different colors. The sections where from mom and dad's wedding, to childhood to present day pictures of Kei and me, the section that I liked the best was the one of Kei's wedding that made mom cry when she saw it.

" He was a good son. Why did they have to take my son away form me.?"

I walked over to where mom was sitting and gave her a hug." You did everything for him mom. You gave him a thing that a lot of people have ."

" And what was that?"

" You gave him the feeling that he was loved mom. That's the best thing a mother could give her child. The reason I know this is because we talked about it all the time. He said he was happy that he was born with a bad heart because he wouldn't have got to spend most of his time with you. Wouldn't have got a strong bond with you so that he could come to you for everything. When Kei said that he loved you mom he actually meant it." I gave mom a great big hug cause I know that she was going to start crying and I mean cry her eyes out if she could. Leslie realized what I was doing and came over to hug mom so did dad. With everyone like this they started to cry, everyone except me. I don't know why I couldn't cry at that moment but I really couldn't cry. I stopped hugging mom and started to walk up to my room when Leslie called my name." What"

" Here there's something in the box for you El. It has your name on it. You couldn't see it because it was so small."

" Thanks Leslie." I grabbed the box. She was right it was as big as a jewelry box. I walked up the stairs to my room. I threw the box under my bed. I really didn't want to see what he got me. I was scared of what was going to happen to me. How was I going to live with out him , how can I do anything with out him. " I feel a little dizzy. Man the room is spinning. Was my room always purple?" I knew something was wrong cause my room is blue. This is when I passed out on my bed.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 Who are you

I woke up what felt like days later. For my luck there was a clock on the wall. It showed….5:00. I've been asleep for 4 hours. I tried to get up so that I could get something to eat, but as soon as I sat up the blood ran up to my head and I had to lie down again. I head really hurts. I looked around the room. There was a window on the right of me and a computer screen to left just on the side of me. I looked just like the monitor that was used for Kei expect that it was hooked up to me. My heart started to race at that moment. On no why am I in the hospital. Did I get sick or is it cause that I passed out. Am I going to die! Am I really going to die just like Kei did. That's when the monitor went off. It was a really annoying loud beeps. I didn't like this so I covered my ears. The doctor came in and unplugged the monitor and the screen went black.

" Don't scare use like that okay we thought you were going to have a heart attack."

I looked at the doctor and started to scream because the doctor looked just like Kei. I knew my mind was playing tricks on me but it looked so real. That I screamed because I was scared of this person . The doctor called a nurse in but I just keep screaming until the nurse put a mask on me that had knock out gas in it. I felt a wave of calmness come over me and I layed me head back and went to sleep for a while.

I woke up again to my mother shaking me very gently. I put my hand over my eyes to shield them from the light. ''Mom? What are you doing here?"

" I'm here because you passed out in your room."

" Oh yeah, I remember that."

" And the fact that you were having a panic attack when you saw the doctor."

My mother gave that look like what the heck were you thinking.

" Well.. The doctor looked like Kei. So I got a little scared, that's all."

"Well don't do it again okay."

" Okay I won't." I looked over at the chair by the window, and I saw the weirdest thing. My brother Kei was sitting in the chair looking at me. " Mom can you get me something to eat?"

' Alright. I'll be right back just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone okay."

" I promise I won't do anything stupid." She kisses me on the forehead and walks out of the room. I wait until the door shuts behind her before I look at the chair again." Kei.. is that you?"

" No it's your long last uncle berry coming to say hi, of course it's me."

He stands up and, I get a good look at him. He not wearing the hospital gown that he had on when he died. He's wearing what he wore before he was sent to the hospital. Blue jeans, black belt, plain blue button long sleeve shirt, and all black expect for the Nike sign shoes. I was happy I was seeing him ,I threw the sheets off me and ran to give him a hug. Forgetting that he was a ghost and I go right through him. I fell straight to the floor." Ouch!"

" Stupid I'm a ghost remember or did you forget."

" I forgot." I used the chair for balance to get my self up. Walked over to the bed I was using for the moment, and crawled back into it." So what are you doing here anyway. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

" Well I came back to visit. Seeing how you got yourself into trouble and I've only been gone a day."

" Please, don't act like I need you because I don't."

" Man are you stupid. But at least you listened to me when I said to give the gifts out. Your not as dumb as I thought."

" WHAT!!" He just starts laughing." I hate you."

" I know you do."

He smiles at me. And for some odd reason we just start laughing." Just wait until mom sees this. She is going to laugh her head off."

" El mom can't see me, only you can see me. If you tell anyone they might think your insane and lock you up. I had to make a choice on the person who could see me and I picked you okay."

" Okay. But this is not cool." He looked like he was about to say something but their was a knock on the door." Come in" I look back at the chair and Kei was gone. No trace. I ate the food mom brought me very slow. I 'm the only one who can see Kei, and if I tell anyone they'll think I'm insane. This sucks. Why should I be the only one to suffer. But at least I can see Kei more often. I still don't know what I'm going to do now that Kei's gone. Who am I supposed to hang out with and do anything to with. Knock, Knock. " Come in."

" Hello , Elda. How are you feeling now."

" Fine. When I first woke you it was a little bright, but the light is fine now. So can I go home now?"

" Well will just have to run so more test before you go home."

" Alright. So about earlier I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You just kind of looked like my brother Kei. He was here earlier but he passed away. Might haven't gotten used to having him being gone."

" Well it's hard to deal with a loved one that you were so close to be gone. It will be hard for a while, but after that it will be easier."

He starts to draw blood from my arm." So how do you know this? Had a client die?"

" No, my wife died about two years ago. And I have to kids to take care of. A boy and a girl. The boy is in 9th and the girl is in 8th ."

"I'm in the 8th grade too." He took the needle out of my arm, and smiled at me.

'' Well you haven't met her since you've been homed schooled your whole life. Am I right?''

" Yeah. Wait how did you know I was home schooled?" He set the needle down on the table he brought with him, then looked me straight in the eyes.

" I went to school with your mother. I also dated her for a while. Plus I was there when she got married and had you and Kei. Sorry I guess I should of told you earlier on so you've wouldn't have been so freaked out."

" Oh I guess that would make sense. I didn't know mom dated people that weren't famous. I mean that she dated before dad." He just laughed. Now I felt really stupid. Knock, Knock. The door opened and my mother & father walked into the room.

" Hi honey how do you feel?"

" We came to check up on you."

" Elda is doing fine. After I finish this report you may leave."

" Really ! SWEET."

I yell this out loud that everyone in the room stated laughing.

" That's good to hear. Thank you for your help Doctor Silver."

" Oh. No problem."

They both looked at each other and started to blush. That's the first time that I seen this happen before. I laughed in my head.

" Alright everyone lets go."

I got out of my bed and grabbed my stuff. I said goodbye to Dr. Silver.

The drive back home was as dead as a moonless night. Not one of us spoke to each other. I got home which was around 7 p.m. and went upstairs to my room. I stopped when I reached Kei's room because Leslie was sitting on his bed.

" Hey les, why are you on Kei's bed?"

" Oh nothing. I just feel more connected to him in his room ."

" Oh Okay I guess I that makes sense"

" Now if you don't mind I think I'm going to help your parents down in the kitchen."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 What?

She kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room. I walked around the room . It still felt lifeless as it did before. I sat on the bed remembering all the fun time that we had together. I laid down putting my head on the pillows. Remembering when I came in here when I got scared. It felt so good to be on his bed that I fell asleep. The next morning I heard a door closing. I looked at the clock which showed 8: 45 a.m. I got out of bed and went into my room to change my clothes. I looked all around the house but nobody was there. It was almost like a regular day but it was a lot quieter. I poured myself a bowl of frosted flakes, and went into the living room to watch television. I had an hour before my home school teacher came for my daily lesson. As soon as I turned on the television I almost dropped my breakfast because my brother was on the news. Showing that Kei died a day and a half a go. "Those little roaches, how could they disrespect my brother like that", I say out loud.

''Well at least their showing a good picture of me."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Hey don't do that to me I'm not used you popping up on me like that okay." I was really mad that him , but hitting him would be no good because he's a ghost and I can't hit him.

" What are you so freaked out about? Acting like you never saw a ghost before."

" Well if you didn't have to pop up like that and SCARE THE DAYLIGHT OUT OF ME YOU JERK!!" He was making me really mad right now.

" Hey I can only see you when no one else is around okay it's part of the deal that I got so sue me."

" Well just because you're a ghost doesn't mean you half to scare me every time you see me okay. Keep this up and I'll be joining you in a minute."

" No way I like there it's less noisy."

" HEY just cause you dead doesn't mean you can make all of the comment's you want."

" I was just kidding. But it is kind a lonely with out the people you love with you."

He looked really sad like he wanted to cry but he wouldn't cry with someone in the room. He was always like that. " So why did you pick me to be the one to visit , why not Leslie. I mean she is 3 month's pregnant with your baby."

" It would have put more pressure on her because she has the baby to look after and mom and dad would both have heart attacks. You were the best because we were so close that I wanted someone that I could talk to update me on things that I miss out on. I really do care about you El , even though I didn't show it I really do love you."

At this point he looked like he wanted to hug me but he knew he wouldn't be able to do so." Kei that's so sweet. I'm thinking the same thing." Knock Knock . " Huh who could that be at this hour. Kei I'll be right back." I ran to go answer the door. " Oh Dr. Silver! What are you doing here?"

" I came to check on you is that alright?"

" Um. Could you wait out here while I go call my mom to make sure that it's alright for you to come in."

" Don't worry I understand."

I close the door and run back into the living room." Kei it's the doctor so you might want to leave." He wasn't there. He must of left when I ran out of the room. " Oh well might as well call mom." I grabbed the house phone and called her. She told me that she invited him over to check on me. After I talked to her I went back to the door to let Dr. Silver in but I also found my home school teacher waiting for me." Come in come in." I lead the both of them into the living room and turned the television off. " Mr. Silver this is my home school teacher Ms. Pillow. They said hello to each other and sat down. " Mr. Silver is going to run some test on me and then we can get started." She just nodded her head at me and pulled out her book that she reads when I'm doing my work.

" Your doing fine El. Well let me write the results down and I'll leave."

" Okay. So Ms. P what are we doing today."

" Well El I wanted to talk to you about something."

" Yeah" I grabbed my juice form the table and started drinking from it.

" I think you should go to school with other kids to get over the lost of your brother. What I'm trying to say is it'll give you some social skills since you have no one your age to talk to. What do you say?"

" Umm.. I guess that would be okay I mean. Kei was my only friend so I could make a new friend or two."

" That's my girl now take these test so that you can go to public school. I was thinking of you going to Ribbon Junior High."

" Oh my daughter goes to that school maybe you to could become friends."

" Okay that would be nice. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go take these test." The rest of the day was a blur. Mom and dad were so happy that I'm going to public school they almost wet them- selves. Ms. Pillow said that I go to school on Monday which only gave me 4 days to get ready for school. Lucky for me Ms. Pillow bought some of the things that I need for school. I really need to talk to someone." Kei. Kei are you there please talk to me. I need to talk to you. I can't talk to anyone else but you. Nobody is here everyone is done stairs. I' m the only one in my room please come and talk." I waited for a few minutes but he didn't come. Guess he doesn't want to talk to me right now.

I turned on the television and started flipping channels. Man there wasn't really anything on.

"What do you want. No matter what world I'm in your still loud as an airplane."

" Kei I really need you. I mean I'm going to school in 4 days and I'm going out of my mind." He looked at me for a second and then went and sat on my bed." Kei you can say something. KEI SAY SOMETHING!!"

" Well why don't you tell mom and dad that you don't want to go to school. It's too soon to be hanging out with kids my own age since I can't get over Kei being dead yet. Maybe we can try next year after I get over this more."

I just stood there for a few minutes just staring at him before I spoke. " Wow Kei that was so sweet. Were did you get that because I know you didn't make that up your self. Your to self centered." He gives me a dirty look.

" You know I do have feelings and you just hurt them right know. I'm not that cold and heartless."

" Sorry I just never seen you like this before. When your with me your always rude or mean. Oh yeah there are the few times we were nice to each other."

" Yeah well don't get so happy your not getting it anymore with that attitude."

He turned to the T.V. and didn't say anything more. After an hour I had to say something to break the silence." So is there anyway I can make friends in school?" He looked at the T.V. for a few seconds and then looked at me.

" Well just don't hang out with the fake people or the ones that are going to only hang out with you because your famous. Look for the people who act the same around you no matter who you are, got it."

" Kei that's so sweet. Thank you." I go to hug him forgetting that he was a ghost. But the funny thing was that I didn't go through him I actually hugged him. Like he was actually was there.'' Hey! How come I didn't go through you like, I did at the hospital?"

" Well because I borrowed some power so that you could hug me; well because you really seemed that you needed it."

He turns away from he, but I know that he doesn't want me to see him blushing, which is okay because I get to hug him. We stayed like this for who knows how long but I fell asleep in his arms. It was almost like when I was a little girl and I used to run into his room and ask to sleep with when the thunderstorm started. He would pull the blankets back and hug me close to him so I wouldn't be scared. I couldn't tell you how many times that I've done that. Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep. I rolled on my side so I was facing my alarm clock. The green numbers were flashing 5:45. " 5:45. I never get up this early who in the world could of done this?" But right know I could care less about what time it was I just wanted to go to sleep because I was so freaking tried. I reached out to turn my alarm off so it wouldn't turn on while I go back to sleep. Then I turned away from the clock and put a pillow on my head so the sun wouldn't hurt my eyes when it came up. What felt like a 30 minutes later was actually 3 hours and 15 minutes later. I felt someone shaking me trying to wake me up. The sun light was hurting my eyes because I hadn't got used to it.

" Elda get up it's time to go school shopping. If you don't get up this second I swear that I will pour water on your head."

I tossed the covers off me and looked at Leslie like she was crazy. " Why do I need to go clothes shopping, I have tons of clothes." I point back behind me to my walk in closet. She looks behind me than back at me.

" I know you have a walk in closet but , most of your clothes are ; Hi I'm famous and look at all the fancy clothes I have not hi I'm a middle school kid. So get dressed and were off to the mall."

She left my room with a bounce in her step. I think her hormones are kicking in. I got off the bed and walked to my closet to find something to wear. I pulled out a light blue long sleeve shirt and put a white tank top underneath it. Pulled out a jean skirt that hit to my knees and a pair of white tennis shoes. As I was walking out of my room I grabbed my jacket because it was still winter and I knew that it was going to be cold outside and last but not least I grabbed my wallet. You can't go shopping with out money. I grabbed a handful of chip's and a soda for breakfast and met Leslie at her car.

We spent 7 freaking hours at the mall. Looking for clothes and school supplies. I feel like my head is going to explode. I walked into the house said hi to mom and dad and went straight to my room and fell on my bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock at my door. " Come on in" I yelled back but, I kept my head on the pillow. I heard the door open quietly. I knew it had to be my mother or own of my maids to get me for dinner. Of course I was right that it was my maid coming to get me for dinner. I came done with her to eat dinner. Mother, dad and Leslie were all sitting at the table laughing and having a fun time. I looked over at the left corner of the table were Kei used to sit at dinner time. Mom saw me and called me over so that I could eat. I usually don't eat with my parents a lot so to actually having dinner with them made me happy.

We spent 2 hours at the dinner table just eating and talking. I never had this much fun at dinnertime. I really fell guilty because Kei wasn't there to enjoy it with use. I just can't picture life without him. I know it has been a couple of days since his death ,and that I will have the rest of the my life to get used to it. But you don't understand that he was the only friend I had and I've been homed schooled my home life and going to public school is going to be a nightmare. Why did I have to say yes to public school.

"So Ellie dear are you ready for school?",

" Yeah." No way I wish Monday never come.

" Well we did buy you new clothes so you should be already for school."

" Yeah. If you excuse me I'm going to go play on my computer in my room." I left and went up to my room. Did what I always did just surf the net for different anime pictures. After staring at the screen for four hours I decided to just go to bed.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 School Days

Saturday and Sunday went by in the blink of an eye and the worst day possible can it was Monday morning. Of course my mother had to wake me up at 6:00 am in the morning and try to pick out my clothes but I had to fight her on that one. So I can down stairs in a plain blue t-shirt, a dark blue sweat jacket with a jean mini skirt with leggings and my tinkerbell backpack. I tired eating my breakfast slow but my mom kept bugging me until I was done because she wanted to drive me to school so bad.

The whole time she was talking about how happy she was and blah,blah,blah. I was just worried that I wasn't going to make friends. We finally got to school and mom told me that she was going to pick me up. Great. I walked up to the school trying to find the main office to get my schedule and learn were my classes were.

20 min. later and I still haven't found the main office. I had to ask someone to find out were it was. I looked up and saw some girl walk by and asked her." Um… excuse me can you tell me were to find the main office." The girl looked at me for a couple of minutes and points behind me.

" It's right behind you."

I turned behind me and there in big black letters said '' MAIN OFFICE''. " Oh," I say kind a embarrassed ," thank you." She looks at me and says no problem and walks off to some hallway for her class. Well the counselor talked for a few minutes and gave me my schedule and a map of the school and pointed me to my first class. It was the same hallway that girl walked down this morning. Well my classroom was the first room in the hallway the band room. Yes I'm a band geek get over it already. Well I guess this is the music hall way because I saw a room for choir. I was a little afraid to go in . I didn't want people to hate me but oh well guess I'll just open the door.

The teacher and everyone in the room turns and looks at me. " Um… I'm the new student." I can feel my cheeks becoming red with embarrassment. The teacher waves her hands at me for me to come to the front of the class.

" Everyone this Elda Ribbon."

I look at the class full of students. This was going to be my class for the rest of the year.

" She will be joining us from today on. So please help her out. So Elda what do you play?"

" Huh.. Oh I play the flute. Don't worry I have my own." I pull my flute out of my backpack to show her.

" That's good to know. Please have a seat next to Stefanie."

She points to the same girl that I had seen this morning. I take my seat next to her ,and I give my best smile. " Hi my name's Elda , it's nice to meet you." She turns to me and gives a smile just as big as mine was.

" Hello my name is Stefanie but you can call me Stef. Here this is the music that were playing right now. If you have any problems you can ask me."

"Thank you very much." I look at the music fingering the notes while looking it over. Behind me I can here people whispering behind me trying to figure out why I'm in a public school or they couldn't believe that I was only a few feet away from them.

You know playing in a band is so much fun. I'm so used to playing by myself and having a recording of a professional band playing with me that I think you could hear the excitement in my playing. The rest of the class period went by so fast that it was time to pack up. I started to pack up and Stef tells me that I can put my flute in her locker. She shows me how to open the locker and when we get back to sit down she asks for me to show her my schedule.

" Oh I have you for lunch and P.E and your 6th period is near mine so I can show you were it's at. Also here's a trick the even classes are on the left and the odd are on the right."

" Thank you. I'll try to find you at lunch."

The bell rings and everyone gets up and goes to there next class. I find my next class very easy.

It was in the middle of a hallway, and my 3rd period class is right next to it. How lucky can you get.

I walk into the class with three rows of long tables and some kids already getting ready for the class. I look for the teacher who is sitting at his desk. He looked tall about 5' 8" or 5' 10". " Um excuse me is this Advanced Algebra and are you Mr. Akon?" He looks up at me and gives a smile.

" Why yes it is and I am and you must be Elda right. Nice to meet you."

He stands up and shakes me hand. I was right he was 5' 8" and he has a strong hand shake, but I guess I'm used to it because of all the famous people I've met.

" Well I might have to give you a seat. How about right here. Is this okay."

He points to the second table from the front board in the last row near his desk. " Yes this is fine."

I walk over to it and sit down and wait for the rest of the class to come in. The warning bell goes off and I can hear kids in the hallways running to get to there next class on time. No one has sat next to me yet but I guess the person that is next to me is absence. The final bell rings and the teacher closes the door. He walks up the front of the class and puts a warm up on the overhead for us to solve. He gives us five minutes to solve it. I solve it in three minutes and decided to look at the people in the class. I see three people that are in my band class in this class to. Must of the people in her are girls . I counted 12 boys and 15 girls including me.

" Alright time is up so can anyone solve it?"

A boy in the back of the room wearing a plain green shirt shouts out the answer.

" That's correct but next time why don't' you raise your hand ,or else you won't get credit for it. Alright class we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Elda. Elda please stand up and introduce yourself."

' Okay." I stand up and I face the whole class who are staring right back at me. I can feel my cheeks getting red again. Why am I having stage fright today. " Um.. Hello My name is Elda Ribbon, I'm 13 ½ years old. I like to read books and manga , and draw. My favorite animal's are German Shepard's, foxes and wolves. I play the flute and I like to watch TV and surf the internet. "

I sit back down.

" Thank you Elda. Alright everyone get out your notebooks it's time for everyone's favorite thing notes."

You can hear most of the class sigh in disappointment. I laugh to myself , because for some odd reason I though it was funny. I should pay attention to what the teacher is saying Ms. Pillow used to yell at me because I would day dream when she was talking.

He talked for 20 minutes and then gave us our assignment. It was only 20 problems and it was very easy. While he was busy working with some kid I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I look up and it's two girls both looking at me. The one that tapped me had on a hello kitty shirt and some blue jeans and her friend was wearing a green shirt and a mini jean skirt. I looked at the one closer to me and asked ," Can I help you?" She looks at me like she couldn't believe that I would ask her a question.

" Are you really Elda Ribbon?"

I looked at her like she was a complete idiot. Did I not just introduce myself 10 minutes ago, but I can't be rude so I answered her." Why yes I am. Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish my work and maybe after it I could answer your questions." She looked like she was going to say something but the teacher stopped her.

" Mariah , Apple why are you out of your seats."

At this point he was standing behind them with a upset look on his face.

" Oh we were just welcoming Elda to class. But I guess we should go back to our desks now.'"

They rushed back to their desk at the speed of light. I've never seen someone run that fast back to something. Oh wait never mind because that's what me and Leslie do when Kei would bring us doughnuts. I would always win but Then I would feel guilty and end up giving my doughnut to her.

"Elda….Elda. Are you their. Hello?"

"Huh…" I look up and the teacher was standing over me. " Sorry I was just thinking about something. What can I do for you Mister teacher Sir?"


End file.
